powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire Slayer
The power to kill vampires. Variation of Supernatural Hunter Physiology and Undead Slayer. Also Called * Vampire Hunter/Killer Capabilities The user can kill vampires and vampiric beings, whatever it may be, and is able to handle the strongest, toughest, most dangerous of vampires and gain resistance to their powers. They can also be immune to becoming a vampire if they are bitten or otherwise attempted to be turned. Applications * Death Inducement; to vampires. * Enhanced/Supernatural Combat * Vampire Intuition * Vampire Power Immunity * Vampire Power Negation * Vampirism Immunity Variations * Kresnik Physiology * Vampiric Toxicity Associations * Dhampir Physiology * Disease Immunity * Omnislayer * Supernatural Hunter Physiology * Supernatural Weapon Proficiency * True Hero * Unavertable Death * Undead Slayer * Vampire Manipulation * Vampire Physiology Limitations * Transcendent Vampires may be difficult to slay. Known Users See Also Vampire Hunter. Known Items Gallery Felicia Book American Vampire.jpg|Felicia Book (American Vampire), senior director of the Vassals of the Morning Star, makes use of her enhanced sense of smell, reflexes, and strength as a half-American vampire, alongside wooden ammunition, in her fight against vampires. Travis Kidd, American Vampire Hunter 1.jpg|Orphaned at a young age after witnessing his parent's brutal murder at the hands of vampires, Travis Kidd (American Vampire) started hunting vampires in order to avenge them... Wooden Teeth by Travis Kidd.jpg|...wielding Wooden Teeth. BloodRayneCover.jpg|Rayne (BloodRayne series) makes use of her half-vampire heritage to hunt other vampires. Elder Scrolls V Dawnguard Banner.png|The Dawnguard (The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard) is a very proficient order dedicated to the eradication of vampires through sun-based magics and specialized equipment. Auriel's Bow.png|Auriel's Bow (The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard) is a divine weapon that uses the power of the sun to burn away the undead. Dawnbreaker.png|Dawnbreaker (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) is the Daedric Artifact of Meridia, and has the power to "burn away corruption and false life". The Barbed Cross.jpg|The Barbed Cross (inFAMOUS: Festival of Blood) is a vampire-slaying weapon wielded by both Father Ignatius and Cole MacGrath. Moebius LoK.jpg|Moebius the Time Streamer (Legacy of Kain) could cause serious harm to vampires with his personal staff. Blade Marvel.jpg|Eric Brooks/Blade (Marvel Comics) excels in using his half-vampire state to fight vampires. Templar Industries Plague Inc.jpg|The Templars (Plague Inc.), a.k.a. Templar Industries, is a private military corporation that exists to fight vampires formed by the Shadow Plague. Kresnik-concept.jpg|Kresnik (Shin Megami Tensei) is a being that specializes in hunting Kudlak, a type of vampire. Anthony (Vampire) (Earth-1610) Ultimate Comics Avengers 3 Vol 1 3.jpg|Anthony (Ultimate Marvel) was once considered the world's greatest vampire hunter until he was turned into a vampire and gathered all the vampire clans under his control, becoming the undisputed King of the Vampires. Michael Morbius Ultimate Marvel.jpg|As the brother of Dracula, Michael Morbius (Ultimate Marvel) can not only fight vampires, but can even turn those who have not been completely converted to vampirism back into humans with his bite. Bloodspider.jpg|Peter Parker/Blood Spider (Ultimate Spider-Man) fights the denizens of the Vampire Universe regularly. Alexander.png|Alexander Anderson (Hellsing) Vampire Slayer.png|Vampire Slayer (Valkyrie Crusade) Grunfeld Bach Vampire The Masquerade Bloodlines.png|Grünfeld Bach (Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines) is an elite vampire hunter and an Inquisitor of the Society of Leopold who can empower himself with True Faith to fight powerful Kindred. Vampire Knight guilty.jpg|Zero Kiryu (Vampire Knight) is an ex-human vampire, a vampire hunter, and wielder of the anti-vampire handgun Bloody Rose. Jefferson Twilight.png|Jefferson Twilight (The Venture Bros.), blackula hunter. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Blood-Based Powers Category:Vampire Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers